


Summer Loving Challenges

by BookDragon13



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Beaches, F/M, Fluff, M/M, State Fair, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Summertime drabbles, in 4 sections- State Fair, Beach Trip, Sweet Treats, and Summer Dates
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Hal Carter, Carter Baizen/Reader, Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. County Fair-Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> State Fair  
> Based off the song County Fair by Chris Ledoux

Hal finished tying on the last of the barbed wire to the fence he’d been fixing, grateful to finally be done for the day. There was a pretty girl waiting to go on a date to the county fair with him, and Hal was more than excited. Tonight, he planned to ask you to be his wife.

After a shower, Hal put on his best jeans and boots, along with a nice t-shirt. He grabbed the ring along with his keys and wallet and headed out the door.

The moment you opened the door, Hal couldn’t help but stare. You may have been wearing a t-shirt, cutoff shorts, and sandals with a ponytail and mascara and lipgloss for makeup, but Hal thought you were the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He was so ready to ask you to marry him.

You grinned and took Hal’s hand. “C’mon, Hal, let’s go!”

Once at the fair, you led Hal around, making him get on all the rides with you and trying all the carnival games and food. He absolutely loved it though, because of the smile on your face. Besides, he loved winning a stuffed animal or two for you. Hal insisted on doing the Ferris wheel last, though.

While he knew the tunnel of love would be a typical place to propose at a fair, Hal knew that wouldn’t be where he would propose. The Ferris wheel seemed far more romantic anyway. It felt more real to the relationship between you and Hal.

As the sun was setting, Hal led you to the Ferris wheel. The moment was finally right. Even though he was minutes away from asking the biggest question of his life, Hal wasn’t nervous. He knew he loved you, and being with you tonight affirmed that as Hal fell in love with you all over again.

You and Hal got on, and as soon as the ride was moving, you were cuddling with Hal. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, his heart swelling with the love he felt. When the two of you reached the top, Hal took a breath and asked the question.

“Will you marry me?”

A gasp escaped you, then a squeal. “Of course! Yes!!”

Hal kissed you as he slipped the ring from his pocket to your finger. You looked at the ring when you pulled away, a sappy grin on your face. The ring was simple, but elegant. It felt right on your finger.

“Best date ever.”

You and Hal kissed until the cab of the Ferris wheel reached the bottom.


	2. Carnival Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> State Fair  
> Clint and Bucky have a little friendly competition

Bucky looked around the fair, unsure on where to start. The rest of the Avengers had dispersed throughout the state fair. It’d been so long since Bucky has been to one of these andand there was so much he wanted to do.

“Wanna find out who the best sniper is?”

Bucky whipped around to see Clint standing there chewing on a piece of pizza, with a large soft pretzel in the other hand. Did the man never stop eating? Clint held out the pretzel.

“Figured you should gather your strength before I challenged you.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Bucky took the pretzel, looking at it before taking a bite. “Mmmm. This is better than the pretzels from the 30s.”

Clint grinned. “Fair food tastes better than the stuff that gets served at any of Tony’s shindigs, if you ask me.”

“Doesn’t take much to beat fish eggs and the tiniest portions known to man,” Bucky scoffed as he finished. “Anyways, you mentioned a challenge?”

“Yep. See who the best sniper is.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “How do you suggest we do that?”

Clint waved an arm to a carnival game where you shoot targets. “Best two out of three games. Whoever loses kisses the winner.”

A grin spread across Bucky’s face. “I’ve been a sniper since before your parents were born. You’re on.”

“And there’s a reason I got the code name Hawkeye.”

Both of them walked confidently over to the booth, paid for three games, and waited for permission to start. Once they got the signal, the shooting began. Clint shot quickly, while Bucky waited a few seconds between each shot.

When they both stopped, the person manning the booth handed them their targets. Bucky smirked at seeing all of his shots in the bullseye. And then he saw Clint’s target. Every shot was a bullseye. His jaw dropped.

It was Clint’s turn to smirk. “Not as easy as you thought to beat me, huh?”

Bucky just shook his head and lined up for the second game. Again, both men shot, and again, both men got all shots in the bullseye. Clint’s grin got bigger and bigger as Bucky’s frown deepened.

“I thought you’d not do as well without your bow,” Bucky said.

Cling just shrugged. “I learned how to shoot guns before I did the bow, and Shield helped keep up the training.”

“Hmph,” Bucky grumbled. “Let’s get this last one done.”

For the last time, the men shot. And once more, they both got all bullseyes. Bucky shook his head in amazement. Clint was a lot better than his seeming lack of coordination made him look.

“I think we should go take these to Natasha. She’d be a good judge of who won,” Clint suggested.

Bucky agreed easily. They eventually found her waiting in line for the pirate ship ride. Barrage rolled her eyes when they asked her to be the judge.

“Let me guess, Clint hustled you.”

“Didn’t expect him to be as good with a gun as he is with the bow.”

Clint just laughed. Natasha took her time judging, but she eventually made her decision. Bucky felt a little impatient at how long it took.

“Looks like Clint isn’t quite as good with a gun as he thought he was. Bucky wins this round.”

“Ha! In your face, birdbrain!” Bucky gloated. Until Clint kissed him, that is.

It was a pretty good kiss, too. Clint was a great kisser from what Bucky could tell. It only took him a moment to kiss back.

When they pulled apart, Natasha was smirking at them. “Are the two of you finally going to pull your heads out of your asses and go on a date?”

Bucky blinked. Was she implying….

“And who’s saying this wasn’t?” Clint shot back.

Bucky finally just chuckled and took Clint by the hand. Clint looked at him before grinning. Natasha simply shook her head and got on the ride.

“What do you say we finish our date?” Bucky asked.

“I say, let’s go!”


	3. Hawaiian Vacation-Carter Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Trip  
> A day in Carter and Hal's Hawaiian vacation

Hal lay underneath the umbrella, watching Carter swim in the ocean. Being in Hawaii has been relaxing for both of them. With no worries except whether to stay in bed or go on the beach, both Hal and Carter could feel the tension leaving them.

“Come out and play in the ocean with me, Hal!” Carter called. Hal grinned and left the umbrella.

“You know we can’t play like we normally could in our room, right?” Hal asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Carter shrugged. “We’re on a private beach. Do you see anyone else around?”

Hal laughed. “Why don’t we do sex on the beach tomorrow? And we can have the drink tonight when we dance at the bar tonight.”

“Sounds good.”

Carter kissed Hal before splashing him and swimming away. Hal laughed and followed. And when Carter tired himself out, Hal carried him to the umbrella where they napped together on the sand.


	4. Beach Wedding-Chris Beck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Trip  
> You and Chris make your vows on the beach

Chris looked up at the stars. He didn’t realize how beautiful the stars could be at the beach. With less light pollution, there were many more, much brighter stars. And Chris couldn’t believe he was about to get married underneath this canopy of stars.

Music started, and Chris watched you walking down the aisle of lanterns placed in the sand. Tears sprang to his eyes as he thought of your relationship and the fact that you loved him enough to marry him. Plus, you looked beautiful in your dress under the stars.

When you reached him, Chris gave you a quick kiss. You smiled brightly at him. As the preacher spoke the two of you couldn’t take your eyes off each other.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Chris immediately gave you a big kiss to the applause of your friends. The two of you ran across the sand with sparklers above you. And Chris knew he couldn’t have had a better night- the stars above him, the sand beneath his feet, and you at his side.


	5. 19 You and Me-Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach Trip  
> You and Bucky go on a beach trip with your friends. Based off the song by Dan + Shay

At Myrtle Beach

Where it all began

It was 102

Nothin’ to do

Man it was hot

So we jumped in

“Are you ready for this?” You asked Bucky excitedly, practically buzzing from excitement.

Bucky chuckled. “Of course! First party at the beach with all our friends. We’re practically adults!”

“Well, we are 19 and in college, silly,” you laughed. “We’re adult enough to go to a party with no parental supervision, live on our own, old enough to vote, hold full time jobs…”

“Okay, okay, we’re adults!” Bucky laughed as he pulled up to the beach. “Now let’s go find our friends!”

The party was in full swing when you and Bucky reached it. You quickly found Steve, Sam, Nat, and Clint and started a volleyball game with them. Once all of you were tired of hitting a ball and Clint was complaining about how hot it was, Bucky proclaimed it was time to hit the water.

The cooling effect of the water helped in more ways than just leaving behind the heat of the day. Seeing Bucky shirtless and in his swimsuit did things to you. Although you gave as good as you got with the bikini you wore. When you’d taken off your shirt and shorts you’d seen Bucky’s eyes practically bug out like in the cartoons, and you swore he was drooling. His reaction definitely made your self confidence hike up a few notches and you swayed your hips as you got in the water.

We had our first dance in the sand

It was one hell of a souvenir

Tangled up, so in love

So, let’s just stay right here

Once sunset hit and everyone was out of the water, a bonfire and some music got started. After eating a few s’mores, Bucky asked you to dance. You heartily agreed, and Bucky pulled you close. The two of you swayed to the music, easily forgetting about everyone else around you.

“Can we just stay here? I don’t wanna go back to the real world,” you said.

Bucky smiled at your question. “I’d love to do that. Nothing sounds better than dancing at the beach with you, doll.”

You smirked up at him. “Nothing? I’m sure I could think of a few things we could do here on the beach….”

A flush creeped up on Bucky’s face. “Well, I wouldn’t mind that either.”

“Good, but a kiss will do for now.”

Bucky kissed you, with all his heart and soul.


	6. Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Treats  
> Bucky gives Lucky a slice of watermelon

“Do you think Lucky would want some watermelon?”

Clint looked up and saw Bucky with a plate of sliced watermelon. He smiled at the metal armed man. As much as Bucky thought he was a monster, the fact that he wanted to give Clint’s one eyed dorky dog a treat and asked if it’d be alright said otherwise.

“I bet Lucky would love some,” Clint said. “Especially since the way they’re cut up looks like pizza, and Lucky loves pizza. Just make sure there’s no seeds and that he doesn’t eat the rind.”

Bucky grinned and started picking out seeds from one of the watermelon slices. Clint’s heart warmed as he watched the super soldier. Not very many men would be as patient as Bucky. The fact that he was willing to pick out seeds from a watermelon attested to that. His patience and kindness made Clint ache for something more between them than friendship.

Once the seeds were out, Bucky held on to the rind and let Lucky eat the slice. The deep chuckle that came from him as he watched Lucky gave Clint happy chills. Clint couldn’t help his goofy grin when Bucky looked up at him with a satisfied smile.

“He’s probably gonna follow you around asking for more,” Clint warned.

Bucky shrugged. “Can’t be much different than when Alpine asks for a cuddle.”

Clint laughed, then watched his dog follow Bucky around.


	7. Dirt Cups-Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Treats  
> Carter tries Dirt Cups for the first time

“You’ve never had dirt cups?” You gasped in shock.

Carter shook his head, a look of confusion on his face. He looked so adorable that you wanted to kiss him. But more important matters first.

“If you really never had dirt cups, you had a deprived childhood, Carter!”

“I think my parents would disagree with you,” Carter chuckled in amusement.

You scoffed. “Honey, your parents may have provided you with more stuff than anyone could really want and given you a good education, but they definitely didn’t give you fun childhood memories. Seriously, when was the last time you truly had fun? Without giving Gossip Girl something to talk about?”

Carter couldn’t think of anything. You were right. So he went along with your plan of making dirt cups.

What Carter wasn’t expecting? For dirt cups to be made of pudding and Oreos and gummy worms. He thought they’d be literal cups of dirt. But he was pleasantly surprised. No wonder his parents didn’t let Carter have these- they’d be considered a dessert far beneath their station.

“Now for your first taste,” you said as you held a spoonful of chocolate pudding and Oreo crumbs up to Carter’s lips. He took the bite and moaned.

“Why is simple pudding and Oreo crumbs so good?” Carter asked.

“Because it doesn’t give you false expectations,” you explained. “It is what it is and doesn’t let anyone take away from that.”

“Just like you,” Carter said before giving you a kiss.


	8. Milkshakes-Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Treats  
> You take Bucky to a diner

You led a blindfolded Bucky in front of a hole in the wall diner, giggling. Once the blindfold was off, Bucky opened his eyes and gasped. He grinned, grabbing your hand and leading you inside.

“This was a great surprise, doll!”

“I thought it’d be a fun date, especially since this diner hasn’t changed since the 40s,” You said. “Maybe we could have burgers and milkshakes?”

“That sounds great,” Bucky kissed your cheek. “I haven’t been to one of these since before the war.”

“I know! Now let’s see if it’s anything like you remember.”

The two of you ordered and grabbed a booth. Bucky told you of his memories of going to diners with Steve after school. A smile creeped on his face as he remembered. You loved seeing Bucky looking so carefree.

And when the burgers and milkshakes came, Bucky groaned in appreciation. “These are amazing! I’ll have to bring Steve here. He’ll love the nostalgia.”

You chuckled. “I bet. And I bet he could down more than you nowadays!”

“Oh ho!” Bucky laughed. “I’m willing to come back just to see that bet to fruition!” He took a sip of his milkshake. “The milkshake alone is worth any possible vomiting that’ll come afterwards.”

You took a drink of your milkshake. “Who’d be vomiting, you or Steve?”

Bucky thought for a second. “Probably Steve. I know he’s gotten used to the portions he needs now, but I can imagine he’d eat himself sick enjoying the diner food since he couldn’t enjoy it as much back then.”

“Intriguing,” You nodded. “Now, let me take a sip of your shake.”

“Why? We have the same flavor!”

“Because it hits different when it’s your boyfriend’s milkshake. How did you not know this?” You asked.

“Probably because I never had a girl long enough for her to ask for a sip of my milkshake.”

You shook your head. “Well that’s too bad. Now let me take a sip, please.”

Bucky chuckled as he let you do as you asked. And then he stole some of your fries in retaliation. Your puppy eyes made him laugh even more.

“Thank you for bringing me here, doll.”


	9. Popsicles_Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Treats  
> You and Hal have popsicles

Hal chuckled as he saw you share your creamsicle with his golden retriever, Rudy. You looked up at him, a grin on your face. Rudy, of course, was enjoying her portion of the frozen treat.

“I don’t know if that’s very good for her,” Hal said.

You shrugged. “At least it’s not a fudgesicle. Besides, can you ever say no to Rudy’s puppy eyes? I know I can’t!”

Hal licked his fudgesicle and shrugged. “She definitely has some cute puppy eye pouts. So that’s understandable.”

Rudy finished the creamsicle, making you laugh. She then licked your face and sniffed you, as if looking for more treats. Hal laughed with you now.

“Sorry, sweet girl,” you said as you pet her. “I don’t have anymore treats.”

“If we go back inside, will you let me kiss you like Rudy did?” Hal asked with a smirk.

You laughed. “And suck your cock like you’re sucking that fudgesicle? Not in front of miss Rudy here!”

Hal shifted at the mention of you sucking his cock. You noticed and smirked at him. Turning from petting Rudy, you sat in Hal’s lap, grinding against him a little to tease him. He moaned, which caused Rudy to bark. You laughed a little.

“Why don’t we let Rudy play in the yard while we have fun of our own?” You suggested.

Immediately Hal agreed to your plan, following you inside.


	10. Smores-Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Treats  
> You and Hal have smores

Hal had set up the fire and the s’mores ingredients in the backyard. He waited for you to come out, excited for this night the two of you would have. When you came out to the backyard, Hal grinned.

“Are you ready for the best night ever?” Hal asked as he kissed you.

“I think you mean the stickiest night ever,” you replied, “but yes, I’m ready!”


	11. Mountain Ride-Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer Date  
> You and Hal go on a horseback ride in the mountains

You looked to Hal as the two of you rode up the mountain. The summer was a great time for riding horses, especially in the mountains. And Hal loved sharing the picturesque lake on the mountain with you. It didn’t hurt that the two of you were often alone when riding up the mountain.

“I love our mountain rides,” you said.

Hal grinned at you. “They are rather relaxing, aren’t they? Being together, out in nature…”

“Emphasis on being together,” You wiggled your eyebrows. Your horse grunted and Hal laughed.

“Even Lou there knows that was a bad joke!” Hal said as he continued laughing. Lou shook his mane and you chuckled. Can’t argue with the horse, right?

You leaned over to kiss Hal. “I can’t wait until we reach the lake.”

“If only because you get a chance to ride something other than Lou,” Hal smirked. You rolled your eyes and snorted.

“Don’t let your ego get too inflated, maybe I just want to ride the waves.”

Lou snorted and shook his mane again. You and Hal laughed at what seemed to be his response to your lie. It was good to be out here on the mountain and heading towards the lake.


End file.
